I Miss That Day
by Agam Ashley
Summary: [PREQUEL DARI SOMEDAY YOU WILL MISS TODAY] Ada apa ini? Mengapa seperti ini? Naruto merasa aneh dengan segala yang baru saja berjalan. Ia sudah terbiasa tapi mengapa hilang begitu saja? Apakah benar dia menyesal? Apakah benar dia jatuh cinta? Mengapa rasanya seperti mustahil!


Disclamer by: Masashi Kishimoto

but my story is mine.

•#@@@#•

Warning!: typos, OOC, EYD tidak baku dan tema pasaran, AU dan sebagainya. Pokoknya masih belum sempurna.

@••@

@••@

@••@

Happy Reading!!!

@••@

@••@

@••@

I Miss That Day

[Prequel of Someday You Will Miss Today]

@••@

@••@

@••@

Ada apa ini? Mengapa seperti ini? Naruto merasa aneh dengan segala yang baru saja berjalan. Ia sudah terbiasa tapi mengapa hilang begitu saja? Apakah benar dia menyesal? Apakah benar dia jatuh cinta? Mengapa rasanya seperti mustahil?!

#*#

#*#

#*#

Sebelumnya di Someday You Will Miss Today...

 _'Aku... Menyerah.' ucapan sosok itu membuat Naruto seketika membuka mata namun karena sinar matahari yang cukup menyilaukan, ia beranjak berdiri.Bisa ia lihat sosok gadis mungil bersurai indigo menatapnya dengan pandangan teduh. Pandangan teduh yang seperti biasanya._

 _'Aku... Ternyata tidak bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta... Kepadaku...' gumam Hinata sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada rok sekolahnya._

 _Ucapan itu membuat Naruto menggeram, 'Hanya segitu saja?! Hanya ini yang kau lakukan?! Kau payah, Hyuuga!' ucap Naruto kesal, mengepalkan tangan. Entah mengapa, dadanya mendadak terasa penuh dan panas setelah ia dengar ucapan gencatan senjata secara langsung dari Hinata Hyuuga.Gadis sok kuat itu menatap persis kepada sepasang mata langit Naruto._

 _'Kamu mau aku melakukan apa? Menjadi pengganggu dihubunganmu dengan ketua cheerleader itu? Kamu mau aku selalu mendekatimu? Begitu? Aku memang menyukaimu. Tapi jika kamu sudah bahagia dengan orang lain, apa aku berhak merebut kebahagiaanmu? Jika sudah begitu, kamu semakin membenciku. Apa itu yang kamu mau?! Kamu mau aku menjadi buruk dan mulai kamu benci?!' seru Hinata dengan suara bergetar. Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Emosinya hancur mendapati raut putus asa milik pewaris Hyuuga itu._

 _'Bukankah dari dulu aku sudah membencimu?' tanya Naruto pelan._

 _'Aku tidak ingin kamu semakin membenciku. Kumohon... Izinkan aku... Untuk menjauhimu, Uzumaki-san.' Hinata mulai terisak kecil, membuat Naruto mendengus._

 _Pemuda pirang itu memalingkan wajah, 'Tanpa kau meminta izinpun dengan senang hati kubiarkan kau pergi. Yang jauh. Aku juga tidak mengharapkanmu.'_

 _Hinata mengusap airmatanya. 'A-aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Kuharap kamu menyimpannya. Kumohon.'Tangan Hinata tersodor, memberikan sebuah kado kecil berbungkus bewarna jingga dengan sangat rapi. Sejenak, Naruto menatap datar ke arah Hinata lalu menerima kado itu.'Otanjoubi Omodeitou, Naruto Uzumaki.' ucap Hinata, membuat Naruto menatap tak percaya ke arah Hinata.'_

 _Ba-bagaimana-'_

 _'Aku memperhatikanmu. Jauh sebelum kamu menyadari kehadiranku. Ah, lupakan saja. Sayonara, Naruto Uzumaki.'_

#*#

#*#

Naruto melirik sosok gadis mungil yang sibuk mengotak-atik handphone. Tampak sekali kalau dia sangat serius. Naruto menelan ludahnya sulit. Apakah gadis itu murung? Apakah gadis itu marah? Kenapa sekarang dia sudah tidak mencari-cari Naruto lagi?

Ah...

Naruto lupa kalau gadis itu hendak melupakannya. Kenapa saat memikirkan hal itu Naruto merasa sangat tidak suka? Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan menjauh. Hampir lupa bahwa hari ini dia ada jadwal latihan sepak bola.

"Yo~ Naruto!" seseorang berseru santai, membuat Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Kiba berjalan menghampirinya dengan kaos bola lengkap dengan sepatu bolanya. "Sedang apa kau? Latihan akan mulai 5 menit lagi! Dasar Kapten Sialan!" Kiba memukul kening Naruto, namun ditepis siempunya dengan cepat.

"Urusai, Kiba. Ini juga sedang otw." mereka berjalan bebarengan menuju lapangan.

"Souka... Lalu yang kulihat tadi apa?"

"Memangnya apa yang kamu lihat?"

"Kamu menatap Hinata-chan serius. Apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan padanya?"

"Matamu itu minus, ya. Aku tidak bicara apa-apa padanya, baka!" Naruto mencekik Kiba.

"Akh! Kan aku bilang ingin, bakayarou! Kau hampir membunuhku tadi!" Kiba berusaha melepas cekikan Naruto. Walau main-main tapi cekikan Naruto benar-benar cekikan maut. Naruto terdiam. Bingung hendak bicara apa untuk mengelak. "Aku benar, kan? Ayolah. Memangnya sudah berapa tahun aku mengenalmu?"

"Baru 3 tahun ini."

"Ha! Dan 3 tahun terakhir aku satu kelas denganmu bahkan sering bersamamu!"

"Menjauhlah dariku! Aku masih normal!"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, dasar otak kotor! Maksudku aku sudah tahu perasaanmu ke Hinata-chan!" elak Kiba membuat Naruto sekali lagi membisu. "Kamu menyukainya."

Naruto menatap Kiba sambil tertawa garing, "Omong kosong. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai dia! Aku sudah punya pacar yang bahkan lebih sempurna dibanding dia!"

"Jika kau mengukur perasaan dengan sempurna atau tidaknya seseorang, kamu tidak akan mendapat kebahagiaan. Kau pikir kesempurnaan hanya sebatas fisik bagus dan wajah menawan?"

"Bukankah memang begitu?" tanya Naruto membuat Kiba tertawa keras.

"Bodoh! Apa yang menurutmu cantik dan sempurna belum tentu seperti itu dimata orang lain! Aku tahu kau memang bodoh, Naruto, tapi masa' sampai tidak bisa membedakan cinta dengan nafsu?" gerutu Kiba sebal. Naruto menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak bodoh, aku hanya berpikir logis."

"Memangnya memilih pasangan karena fisik termasuk logika? Omong kosong. Itu hanya gengsi." Kiba melipat tangan.

"Bukankah manusiawi saat kamu menilai seseorang dari wajah?"

"Ah~ Terserah kau saja~ Aku sudah bosan menyadarkanmu. Jika dia pergi, jangan galau saat hujan, loh!"

"Itu hanya terjadi pada orang bodoh sepertimu!"

#IMTD#

#IMTD#

#IMTD#

Hari ini Hinata hanya duduk di dalam kelas, membaca novel dengan headset menyumpal lubang telinganya. Naruto memandang Hinata yang benar-benar fokus. Tempat duduk Hinata berada di dekat jendela kelas, membuat angin yang masuk sedikit mengusik rambutnya. Naruto sangat gemas dengan pemandangan itu. Biasanya, kan Hinata selalu menghampirinya? Apa Hinata sedang badmood?

Sreek

Naruto duduk di samping Hinata, memutar kursi hingga nyaman dan kembali menatap Hinata. Gadis itu baru menyadari keberadaan Naruto.

"Uzumaki-kun? Apa ada yang perlu dibicarakan?" tanya Hinata. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Naruto to the point. Raut Hinata berubah datar namun tak menghilangkan sifat lembutnya.

"Aku yang pergi atau kamu yang pergi?"

"Kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku."

Draak

Hinata berdiri, menenteng novel dan mp3nya. Naruto ikut berdiri dan menahan lengan gadis kecil itu, "Kenapa seenaknya pergi begitu? Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Kenapa kamu tidak bisa membiarkan aku lega sehari saja. Harusnya kamu bersama Shion—"

"Hanya karena kamu patah hati kemudian menjauh dariku? Pecundang sekali." ejek Naruto tak tanggung-tanggung, membuat Hinata melengos. Ucapan Naruto sangat tajam dan itu mengusik Hinata. Belum cukupkah selama ini...?

Hinata terbelalak. Jendela yang tak sengaja ia tatap itu menampilkan seorang gadis bersurai pirang dipangku oleh seorang bermanik jade. Tatapan Hinata membuat Naruto penasaran, tetapi Hinata langsung merangkum wajah Naruto, agar hanya menatapnya.

"Ja-jangan menatap arah lain..."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan—"

"Jangan banyak bicara!"

Naruto keras kepala dan melepas rangkuman tangan Hinata dari rahangnya dengan paksa.

Gyuut

Hinata memeluk Naruto. Tetap menghalangi tubuh Naruto agar tidak menatap pemandangan yang mungkin saja melukai Naruto. "Aku tahu ini menjijikkan bagimu tapi jangan keras kepala seperti ini! Kumohon..."

Naruto tertegun. Pelukan Hinata terasa sangat erat dan kecil. Wangi lavender yang menyeruak membuat Naruto terhanyut. Sangat menenangkan...

... Walau dipeluk seerat apapun juga, Naruto masih bisa menolehkan kepalanya guna menilik apa yang tadi ditatap Hinata hingga terlihat horror.

"Oh... Shion sedang selingkuh, ya...?"

Tubuh Hinata menegang. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Naruto nanar.

"Jangan memberiku tatapan iba. Lagian yang aku lakukan baru saja juga termasuk selingkuh, kan..." Naruto tersenyum miring, merogoh kantung celananya.

Hinata menatap Naruto sambil menghela napas. Gadis itu berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Naruto memang laki-laki tanpa hati.

Cekrek

"Wah~ pas sekali bibir dengan bibir." ucap Naruto sarkas entah pada siapa.

"Ap-apa yang sedang kau lakukan...?"

"Memfoto mereka berdua. Apa lagi?"

"Ta-tapi untuk apa?" tanya Hinata saat Naruto sudah selesai mengabadikan moment pacarnya bersama laki-laki lain.

Naruto kembali mengantongkan handphone nya, "Tentu saja untuk bukti."

"T-t-ta-tapi—"

"Ah! Diamlah. Ini bukan urusanmu." potong Naruto malas, membuat Hinata diam. "Nah... Aku pergi, seperti yang kamu minta. Jadi kamu di sini saja. Dah~"

#IMTD#

#IMTD#

#IMTD#

Hembusan angin mengusili helaian surai pirang Naruto. Cuaca hari ini cerah berawan. Sesuai yang diharapkan laki-laki tersebut. Sesekali, Naruto menilik layar handphonenya dengan tatapan bosan.

Tapi disaat itu juga sebuah boneka mungil langsung menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Hadiah satu-satunya dari _sweet seventeen_ nya dari orang selain keluarganya. Senyum samar terlukis di bibirnya. Sangat tipis dan hampir tak terlihat. Boneka rubah kecil itu memiliki nama. Kurama-chan.

Cupp

Naruto menoleh saat ia merasa seseorang mengecup pipinya. Shion datang sambil tersenyum anggun, "Menunggu lama, Naru?"

"Tentu saja tidak~"

Shion menyentuh surai Naruto lembut, "Tumben kamu memanggilku saat pulang sekolah?"

"Hum? Bukankah wajar? Aku ini pacarmu."

"A-ah... Tentu saja. Tapi kamu sangat mendadak, Naru... Apakah ada yang ingin kamu tanyakan?"

Naruto mengeluarkan napas pelan, menatap ilalang yang bergoyang syahdu, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

Naruto menatap sepasang mata ungu pucat milik Shion dengan tatapan datar, "Sebaiknya kita putus."

Raut Shion berubah, "Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba...?"

"Aku sudah mengulur waktu sejak dua hari yang lalu. Kamu tahu?" Naruto menunjukkan layar handphonenya kepada Shion, menampilkan foto Shion dicium oleh seorang laki-laki. "Kamu jelas-jelas berciuman dengan sukarela bersama laki-laki lain saat istirahat sekolah. Pacar mana yang suka melihat hal seperti ini?"

"Ka-kamu salah sangka... Orang yang mengirim foto itu sudah mengeditnya."

"Kamu pikir aku sangat bodoh? Ini aku sendiri yang mengambil foto kalian!" jelas Naruto, menatap Shion sinis.

Shion gelagapan sendiri, "Naru... Ini salah paham... Aku benar-benar tidak berciuman dengan laki-laki itu!"

"Berarti kamu yang dipangku dan kalian sama-sama terlihat bahagia ini bukan salah paham?" Naruto kembali menunjukkan foto Shion yang lain. Shion terkejut.

"Percayalah padaku..."

"Kemarin aku mempercayaimu, Shion... Tapi kamu malah asyik berduaan lagi dengan laki-laki itu. Kupikir kamu hanya sekali itu, tapi ternyata kamu malah menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan dia lagi. Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan, kau tahu? Kau sendiri yang mengingkarinya."

"Ta-tapi aku sungguh-sungguh cinta kamu... Percayalah padaku..."

"Hei... Aku tidak mau memperpanjang perkara kecil ini. Kita tetap bisa jadi teman. Kalau kamu cinta laki-laki itu, putuslah denganku."

"Tapi yang aku cinta itu kamu, bukan dia!"

"Kenapa kamu membuatnya menjadi rumit? Putuslah denganku, maka aku tidak akan membocorkan aibmu ini ke orang lain. Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Aku juga bersungguh-sungguh! Yang aku cinta hanya kamu, Naruto-kun. Tapi setiap kita berdua, kamu hanya menatap gadis lain! Aku kesepian! Kenapa kamu tidak memahami aku... Hiks!"

Mood untuk memarahi Shion jadi turun drastis karena gadis itu menangis. Ah, ya ampun... Merepotkan sekali~

"Maka dari itu, putuslah denganku... Kamu pikir aku mau jadi pria jahat dengan membuatmu merasa terabaikan? Pilihlah dia yang perhatian denganmu." suara Naruto berubah agak lunak. Kasihan juga jika ia memarahi seorang gadis. "Kita tetap bisa jadi teman dan berkomunikasi dengan baik."

#IMTD#

#IMTD#

#IMTD#

Naruto terpejam dan menghela napas lelah. Sangat banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini, padahal hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia dan teman-teman di sekolah. Sisanya, mempersiapkan materi untuk memasuki perguruan tinggi. Naruto sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Sangat rapi.

"Tapi hari ini mungkin saja akan hujan. Lebih baik kamu pulang bersamaku saja. Ayahku sebentar lagi sampai, kok, Hinata."

Suara seorang perempuan yang menyebut nama Hinata membuat Naruto berhenti dan menoleh, mendapati dua gadis.

"Tidak usah, Tenten-chan,... Aku ada perlu sebentar, kok ke taman."

"Baiklah,... Hati-hati, ya,..." Tenten menyerah untuk membujuk Hinata dan pada akhirnya gadis manis itu nekat pergi ke taman hujan-hujan begini. Tenten menyodorkan payung birunya pada Hinata. "Bawalah ini jika hujan semakin deras. Aku tidak mau kamu sakit." ucap Tenten. Hinata pun menerima payung tersebut lalu tersenyum lembut

"Arigatou gozaimash, Tenten-chan."

Naruto mengernyit namun ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah Hinata dari belakang dengan jarak aman.

Tik Tik

Gerimis.

Naruto menaikkan tudung jaketnya agar kepalanya terlindungi dari hujan.

"Dia benar-benar ingin sakit," desis Naruto saat melihat Hinata yang bahkan hanya berjalan meskipun gerimis mulai turun. Dan bodohnya lagi, Naruto mengikuti langkah gadis bodoh itu dari belakang.

Hinata mendengus samar. Berkali-kali berusaha menguatkan hatinya setiap melihat cowok bersurai pirang itu berjalan dengan sang ketua cheerleaders.

Mereka cocok. Sangat serasi. Tanpa cela.

Naruto yang memiliki tubuh tinggi dengan bahu lebar, kulit tan eksotis dilengkapi dengan wajah tegas, lincah, memiliki senyum sehangat mentari, dan keren dari sisi yang positif.

Shion, gadis tinggi semampai berkulit putih dan halus, bersurai blonde, memiliki senyum manis dan popularitas yang tinggi.

Dibandingkan dengan Hinata,...

Beda jauh. Bagai langit dan bumi. Pantas saja Naruto lebih memilih Shion daripada Hinata, kan.

Gadis bermanik lavender itu termangu ditengah langkahnya yang gontai. Ia memasuki sebuah taman.

Hari ini adalah hari senin. Hari terakhirnya sekolah, karena ia hendak berkuliah diluar kota. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di tempat yang sedikit sepi. Hinata hendak merenung.

Langkah kecil gadis itu berhenti, diikuti Naruto yang tetap berdiri di belakang Hinata dengan jarak yang masih aman sebagai pengutit.

Cowok itu memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang dibelakangi gadis bermanik amethyst itu.

Kriieeett

Suara aus itu terdengar pelan saat Hinata menduduki salah satu ayunan. Perlahan, gadis belia tersebut mengayunkan dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan menerawang. Melamun.

Hujan semakin jelas, namun Hinata seperti orang melamun yang berayunan sendiri.

"Dasar! Apa, sih maunya?!" geregetan, Naruto dengan cepat melepas jaket jingganya lalu berjalan menghampiri Hinata dari belakang.

Niatnya, pemuda itu hendak memberikan jaketnya untuk melindungi Hinata dari hujan, tapi Naruto mengurungkan niatnya.

Itu sudah terlalu mainstream. Kalian tahu, kan di novel atau film picisan, laki-laki selalu memberikan jas atau jaket kepada perempuan agar perempuan itu terlindung dari dingin dan hujan. Ia memutuskan untuk mendorong ayunan yang Hinata naiki dengan sedikit bertenaga, membuat gadis yang menaiki ayunan tersebut menoleh ke belakang karena keganjilan yang ia rasa. Tatapannya yang tadi terlihat kosong kini berubah menjadi bingung.

"Na-Naruto,..."

"Kau itu sebenarnya tolol atau bego, sih?! Hujan seperti ini malah ayunan. Kau menakuti anak-anak yang lewat!" seru Naruto kesal lalu dengan kasar menutupi bahu dan kepala Hinata dengan jaket besarnya.

"E-eh?! A-aku baru sadar kalau hujan,..." pekiknya pelan lalu berdiri dari ayunan. "Ka-kamu kehujanan—"

"Aku suka kamu, Hinata."

Hinata bengong, "E-eh?" hujan semakin deras. Naruto tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Tetap menatap Hinata dengan tatapa serius, meski tubuhnya kini basah kuyub. Hinata yang tersadar langsung membuka payung yang ia genggam dan memayungi mereka berdua, "Le-lebih baik kita berteduh dahulu—"

"Jadilah kekasihku!" seru Naruto, berusaha mengalahkan suara hujan. "Kau bisa mendengarku, tidak?!" suara berisik dari gesekan antara air hujan dengan benda bumi, menyamarkan suara Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk keras, masih memayungi tubuh mereka agar tidak kehujanan. Naruto mengambil alih payungnya.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?!"

Hinata gelagapan. Bingung hendak menjawab apa. Ini sangat tiba-tiba. "M-maaf, Naruto... A-aku ingin fokus belajar... A-aku ingin kuliah di Suna... Kuharap kamu mengerti."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu."

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu,"

"Aku akan menunggumu apapun yang terjadi!" ucap Naruto terdengar putus asa. Cowok itu menilik jam tangannya, "Tanggal 19 Mei. Setiap tahun aku akan kemari. Aku akan menunggumu jam 12 hingga matahari tenggelam."

Naruto mengembalikan payung biru pada Hinata.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku."

#IMTD#

#IMTD#

#IMTD#

"Paman, aku mau beli es krim cokelat!" seorang anak kecil menghampiri penjual es krim keliling.

"Ini, harganya 500 yen,"

"Paman, aku hanya punya 250 yen~"

"Biar saya yang membayarnya." Sosok jangkung menyodorkan uang 500 yen pada penjual es krim.

"Paman siapa?"

"Itu tidak penting. Aku sudah membelikanmu es krim sekarang mainlah bersama teman-temanmu!"

"Wuah! Terima kasih paman!" anak kecil bersyal biru itu melambaikan sebelah tangan, karena sebelahnya lagi sibuk menggenggam es krim cone.

"Hei, panggil aku Nii-san! Akh! Dia sudah lari..." sosok bersurai pirang itu berjalan ke kursi panjang terdekat. Ia menilik jam tangannya. "Sudah jam 4..." gumam Naruto murung. Sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam.

Naruto terpejam, "Apa mungkin gadis itu sudah lupa, ya...?" lirih Naruto. Pasalnya, ini sudah kali ke-5 dia kemari, setiap tanggal 19 Mei. Datang jam 12 dan pulang saat matahari terbenam. Naruto tidak tahu nomor ataupun email Hinata, karena Naruto dimasa lalu sangat tidak peduli dengan hal-hal yang berbau Hinata. Dan sekarang ia merutuki diri sendiri.

"Apa aku menyerah saja, ya...?"

Naruto menatap gurat senja yang semakin pekat. Semakin luntur juga harapan dan semangat Naruto. Sudah terlalu terlambat. Cowok itu berdiri dan melangkah lesu. Sepertinya ia harus menyerah dan move on.

#IMTD#

#IMTD#

#IMTD#

 ** _MAAF_**

Kuingat betapa bebal aku terdahulu

Mengabaikan senyum jelita dewi khayangan

Dan justru memilih bersama putri kerajaan

Masih ingat diriku telah mendorongnya jatuh

Mengabaikan dia yang mengaduh dan pergi dengan congkak

Dia bilang ingin bersamaku di bumi

Namun aku terus melangkah

Hari itu dia datang dengan wajah teduh nan ayu

Namun ada yang hilang di dalamnya

Satu kalimat mengguncangku

Jangan...

Ingin kuberteriak ketika sayap sucinya terbuka

Kumohon...

Ingin kutarik selendangnya agar hilang sayapnya

Tetaplah disini...

Apa dayaku kini hanya bisa mengiba dalam hati

Menatapnya hilang bersama cahaya dan embun

Hanya bisa menanti bulan purnama di tempat yang sama

Berharap untuk bersua, meski hanya sesaat

Mengingat ukiran indah lekungan senyum

Dan mematri kuat segala tawa merdu

Yang dahulu sangat kubenci

Maaf...

Tak adakah kesempatan bagi manusia hina sepertiku?

Kumohon maafkan aku...

Aku ingin menghirup lagi wangi menenangkan

Yang sempat membuatku muak

Aku salah

Menilai segala yang ada pada dirinya

Kembalilah sebentar

Biarkan aku memperbaiki segalanya

Meski harus menunggu lama

Berilah aku kesempatan itu


End file.
